


The Stars Seem So Close

by magicnico



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), But It's Still There, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gay Keith (Voltron), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Introspection, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Friend, M/M, No Beta, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, Outer Space, also didn't edit this so, i know this seems deep but i pulled this out of my ass so, i'm also in a spanish class so feel free to verbally abuse me if i somehow fucked up the spanish, it's kinda hinting at klance, lance thinking, oh yeah, so i guess you can take this as romantic or platonic, so just a warning nothing matters in this universe :-), what else is there to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicnico/pseuds/magicnico
Summary: The silence stretched between them, but for once it’s not filled with tension or contempt or any other emotion other than a calm understanding. An understanding of what, Lance couldn’t tell you. But somewhere deep in Lance’s chest something clicks into place.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 7





	The Stars Seem So Close

**Author's Note:**

> yeah uh i wrote this on a whim at midnight and decided to post it with the same recklessness so. I also didn't even read this a second time so if it sucks uh. oh well?

The stars stretch across the inky expanse of space. They twinkle innocently, shining light upon those below it. But they’re always above, never able to be reached no matter how far you travel. They seem to stay the same distance away as they were an hour ago, no matter how long and how far you travel. Lance hated it. He’d always tell his mama, “When I get into the garrison I’m going to fly up to the stars and grab some for you!” His mama would always laugh and say “You are all the stars I need hijo.” 

Now Lance sits on the main deck, wishing he could bring his mama her stars back. His eyes start to water and blur. He looks away, not being able to see much more than bright white blurs, and closes his eyes. The answering quiet and emptiness almost suffocates him, trapping him. Funny, he’s miles away from the ground but he feels more like he’s trapped underground than he ever has in his entire life actually on Earth. 

Just as Lance was about to stand up and try getting at least a few hours of sleep before having to get up again he heard footsteps echoing from one of the doorways. He doesn’t have to see to know who it is. He would recognize those careful, steady footsteps anywhere. Surprisingly Keith doesn’t try any attempt at conversation at all, simply sitting down next to Lance, staring up at the slowly moving stars. Lance doesn’t know what's happening, but he can’t say he’s disappointed with it. 

The silence stretched between them, but for once it’s not filled with tension or contempt or any other emotion other than a calm understanding. An understanding of what, Lance couldn’t tell you. But somewhere deep in Lance’s chest something clicks into place. It’s not super noticeable, but later he’ll marvel at how much more relaxed and carefree he is. Well, as relaxed and carefree you could be during a war. 

Without Lance noticing his neck decided his head was too heavy to hold up, so it slowly tilted left until it hit Keith’s shoulder. Normally Lance would be freaking out and denying it ever happened, but right now they exist in a time and place that’s separate from their normal lives. Lance feels just a little tension drain out of Keith once Lance’s head hits his shoulder. Keith answers by gently placing his head on top of Lance's own. So, just for that night, they both coexist in peace, staring at the stars that no longer seem so far away. And maybe one day, after the war ends and the celebrating is over, they can do this again. But that time is not tonight, or the next night, or the night after that. And, Lance muses, lacing Keith and his hands together, maybe that’s okay.

**Author's Note:**

> even tho it sucked, my poor heart needs some kind of validation, so a pity kudos? please? But yeah I came into this with a klance mindset but i guess it didn't translate on the page because it's like barely there. so i tagged it as keith/lance but you could also take this as two dudes chilling next to each other 1 foot apart because uh... no homo??? but seriously take this as platonic or romantic, just know i meant it to be romantic. ok this note it way too long, so please give pity kudos and comments, even if the comment is literally just "u suck" because i'd love to know it's not just bots reading my trash content


End file.
